devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Miki Makimura (Grimoire)
Miki Makimura is the secondary and sometimes primary protagonist of the manga Devilman Grimoire. She is responsible for accidentally resurrecting Amon, and later on she becomes a Devilman herself, Devilman Faim Medoc. Appearance Miki is a pretty young Japanese girl in her late teens, she had brown eyes and red hair. She nearly always wore the same outfit: a red and white dress, a short tailed cape with a pentagram on the back, and an over-sized witch hat with a feather in it. At school however, she wears the standard school uniform over the cape and hat. When in her Devilman form her clothing disappears and her body becomes encased in flames covering her private areas, the demon Medoc forms on the top of her head while still under her hat, and flame topped knee high boots and elbow length gloves. After Coulcure's invasion Miki's civilian clothing becomes damaged with the sleeves on her dress torn off and regularly carrying her sword on a strap over her shoulder. Her Devilman form's flames also no longer cover her chest exposing her breasts. Personality Miki is a nice friendly girl, yet despite her cuteness many considered her to be a bit weird due to her strange infatuation with the occult. She always wanted the best for people, even though on a few brief occasions she showed a bit of a sadistic side. She had been childhood friends with Akira Fudo for a very long time, but even he shied away from her at times. Nevertheless she was there for him, and stood up for him when he was mocked by Himura and co. While feeling guilty that she caused Akira to become possessed by Amon, Miki grew rather close with the demon hero. Miki seemed to have even recuperated Amon's feelings for her but completely disagreed with his more extreme resorts to fighting threats. Powers and Abilities Miki Makimura always believed herself to be a witch, however she has no proper powers with the probably exception where she unintentionally summoned Amon through Akira. When the two demons Faim and Medoc attempted to hijack Miki's body however, she overcame them and became a Devilman gaining great agility and speed making her far faster than the average Devilman. She used a katana that she could encase in flames; and after training from Sosuke Oshiba in Kendo, she became a force to be reckoned with. With further training from Dorango, Miki became make her more agile and nimble to the point that not even Amon could not touch her. History Trivia *The whole witch theme is actually based on the final moments of Miki in the original Devilman manga when a angry hoard breaks into her home calling her a witch. **The flame powers she later gains are another reference to the scene as she uses fire to fend of her attackers for a short time before her death. * Miki's witch outfit and flame powers give her a similar appearance to Enpi from the Dororon Enma-kun series. Gallery Mik.png hoh.png|Devilman Faim Medoc moj.png mikino.png Mio.png Tumblr n7cg8ifC5O1trai0zo1 r1 500.png kirij.png|Miki as a kid mikik.png|Miki as a kid again lokikok.png|Miki as a kid again nice.png デビルマンG18 16 (2).jpg Lmlml.png|Amon and Miki hy.png chimi.png|Chayako and Miki held hostage by Agwel hhu.png rei.png eeee.png|Miki and Imclugent ftygy.png bannana.png magic.png vhgb.png|Miki and Amon njnnnnn.png|Miki and Tsubasa as maids yoi.png eki.png|Jenny in Miki's eye he.png|Hair bondaged rudolph.png|Dorango "helps" train Miki medwwe.png|Medoc fuses with Miki dggfg.png|Possessed het.png pew.png kokoo.png rftgyu.png|Miki rides Amon wingu.png|Miki vs Satan l,l,.png|Miki slaughters her way through the demons hordes phon.png fril.png|Miki and Elizabeth Banba in rather fetching outfits beacher.png sighy.png burnboi.png l,l,l,l,l,l,,l,l,.png poo.png|Miki Perplexed firegirl.png|Miki stands over Ozott ea.png|Miki executes Ozott hapi.png ragg4.png riki.png vb.png mikiG.png huki.png rageversion.png bulm.png heh.png fygyijop.png qwerty.png|Miki at the end of Grimoire Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Devilmen Category:Grimoire characters Category:Devilman Grimoire Category:Female Characters